Lost
by hayhayhalie
Summary: Water, Lightning, Death, Wisdom, Strength, and Stealth will rebuild the bond, kill the evil and protect the weak. They will not accept defeat, The white one will strike, The scarred will fight water shall be lost and wisdom found when all hope is lost death will make a choice love or life. I am rewriting this story because the new version will be called "clarity"
1. lost

This my second try at first story hope you like !

* * *

third person

Our story begins with at in a small school with a girl sitting alone in the schools library, she was not in there for detention like the other students that entered the room, she was in there because of the books.

The stories with heroes, the battles to be won, the hope and the fear. Little did she none, with every new book she read she the closer she got to being in one. suddenly she looked up from her book and the bell rang that signaled the end of her adventures.

* * *

Halie pov

"Freedom," one boy yelled as he ran out the door. I got up, picked up my stuff and left.

Just as I was leaving the library a girl with a mean face and brown hair came up and tripped me which not only made my stuff fall all over the ground, but her book fly to the other ended of the hall end of the hall.

The ugly brunette said" Halie are you so clumsy. Its no wonder you never come to any dances,"

My cheeks heated with anger. Don't listen to her I told myself . Instead of turning around to say something mean to the girl, I went to pick up my things, but it seemed the bullie wasn't done she pushed Me down again.

Finally I had had enough of this ridiculous girl pushing me down. Halie got up glared at the bully and was just about to sock her in the face when the door to one of the class rooms opened up and a teacher came out.

" Halie,"the teacher yelled at her "leave the Sabrina alone,"

* * *

Halie pov

About five minutes later I was sitting in the school office trying to convince the principal the Sabrina started th fight but all I could get out of him was a glare.

"Your grades are slipping and you just got into a fight. What are you thinking,"

"Its not my fault Sabrina tripped me then pushed me down, "I should not have to fight with the principal. Why can't he just send me home or something?

"you already seem to hate school not only that but you've had the same class for three years and you have no friends."

How dare he assume I have no friends. I mean he was right but I didn't have any here "You had no right to say that." I paused to glance at my phone and said "schools out you can't legally keep me here any longer with out talking to my mother." then I got up and left.  
.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=

When I got home I went straight to my room and through my stuff on the floor and dived into my bed and stared at the roof.

I heard my Mom talking to my stepfather" What are we going to do? "my stepdad Collin said "She's just going to get worse."

"I think it might be time to tell her." My mom me what I wondered. I tiptoed to the wall that separated my and my parents rooms. I sat with my ear to the wall.  
"

Not yet you know there could be consequences if we tell her too soon. "Collin paused and added "What would we tell her siblings if she left?"

"Ok," My mother said quietly "I guess we'll wait a little bit longer."  
After that I heard them walking out of their room. I quietly went to my desk. I got there just as my Mom knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said.

She slowly opened my door her blue eyes were sad and her red hair hung loosely around her shoulders, she was holding two mugs. I couldn't help but wonder what she was keeping from me. She was usually so open the only thing she didn't talk to me about was my dad... was this about him?

" Haile what actually happened at school today?" She asked inturuping my thoughts.

"Sabrina pushed me down twice and I got angry."My mom frowned.I wanted to asked what she was keeping from me so badly I was about to burst whit questions.

"You need to control your temper better and remember not to sink down to her level." she said handing me a mug that was filled to the to with hot coco.

"Mom," I said" I over heard what you and Collin were saying earlier."  
She sighed and said" what do you want to know?"

Was she really going to answer my questions? Or was she going to tell me lies.I decided to test my luck "who is my real father?"  
"

hades. "she said simply.

"Hades who?"I asked.

"Hades god of the underworld and precious stones."Anger flaired through my mind, I though she would tell me the truth, I

thought she wouldn't would she think I would believe her blindly? How could those myths even be real?How dumb did she think I was.

"Prove it," I said.

"He said you wouldn't believe me when I first told you."She said. a tear slid down her cheek as she looked at me.

"He said to give this to you when I told you."she said as she pulled a silver neclace with a star mad of a diamond out of her pocket with.


	2. prophcey

1 year later...

"Halie,behind you."Yelled Hannah, my best freind.I turned around and swung my pitch black sword, slicing Percy's arm. We were playing capture the flag, my favorite game. Right before I had gotten to camp, the great Percy Jackson had defeated Kronos.

Percy smiled and said "Good one bone head"I glared at him he knew how much I hated that nick name.

"Hey water head watch out for Clarisse."I said pointing behind him,Clarisse wasn't really there. He turned around I knocked him in the head with flat of my blade.

"I got it," Annabeth yelled as she apeared next to me.  
The other team put down their weapons and sighed,while my team jumped with excitment. I smiled and laughed at their enthusiasm.  
"Let's go get some dinner" Hannah said." I'm starving."

* * *

At dinner I sat at my table alone because Nico was busy doing who knows what in the dinner I had a grilled cheese sandwich with ice cold mountain dew.

"After dinner I would like Haile Wolf daughter of Hades, Hannah crash daughter of Ares, Brianna Brave Daughter of Athena, Eric Helsh son of Zeus , Joey Hoff son of Hermes, Dave Louis son of poised, to report to the big house. "Chiron had a sad look on his face like he was delivering news about war.

Dionysus looked up from the party catalog he was reading glared at the crowd then looked down again then looked down again.

Was Chiron going to give us a quest or did I forget my chores in the kitchen again? I personally hoped for the first option, more chores would be torture.

I looked up from my plate and saw Eric wink at me, I smiled back at him. He is sooooo cute.

About five minutes later I was getting up from dinner when Eric started to walk towards me."Haile will you walk with me?" He asked politely I smiled and I could think about were how pretty his swirling blue eyes were. He was the only guy who could knock the breath out of with just a sentence.

"Do you think that you might want to go on a date with me?" He heart fluttered at the thought.

"absolutely." I replied

I had evan relized that we were walking we were at the door of the big house.I probrably stared at him like an idot the whole opened the door for me."Thank you," I said

"Your welcome. What do you think they first I thought they were angry at me for almost frying Percy...again."

I laughed and said "we've all almost killed him. some times i wonder how some one could possibly get in that many life death situations." I giggled again.

He smiled and said "that's beautiful."

"What?"

"Your laugh. "I blushed then walked in to the big house.

* * *

When I found the others they were sitting around a Ping-Pong table messing around. Brianna and Joey were in a fight about how your supposed to pronounce the potato and Hannah was flirting with Dave.

"ohh goody you two decided to show up."Sighed Mr.D.  
Chiron sent us a dissaproving glance then said"Everyone sit down."Brianna and joey sat and glared at each other then chiron contiued" I got a letter from an old friend of minehis name is albus Dumbldore,"the others and I giggled at his name.

"He has requested some help protecting hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry."at this point we were all holding in floods of laughter .

Dave asked "Isn't hogwarts the name of a skin dieasie for pigs?"I couldn't take it any more I burst with laughter.

Chiron glared around the room and we instantly stopped laughing"The school and all of the rest of the wizarding world are in serious danger. I will not send a group of giggling children to their before you ask wizards are realand this is not a prank."

"where is the school?"I questioned him.

" England, but first you will go to a different place."

"where?" Asked Brianna "I can"t say the name of the place Because there is a spell on it."

"when do we leave ?" asked bodey who for thelast 15 minutes had been staring a the dagger that he always carryed.

"tomorrow."chiron said."Halie can you shadow travel yet?"

"No more than two people,"I replied.

" Joey since you are the oldest you need to visit Rachle."Chiron said looking at the horrified looking Bodey.

"ok."Bodey said quietly.

* * *

pretty pretty please please please review. I spent way to much time trying g fix the indention it didn't work sorry riddle time I m tall when I m young and I m short when I m old. What am I?  
answer will be in next update.


	3. anger

When Bodey came back from Rachel his sandy blonde hair was sticking straight up and his deep blue eyes looked a little bit frightened. Rachel's her red curls bouncing as he carried her he turned to us and repeated the prophey " Water, Lightning, Death, Wisdom, Strength, and Stealth will strengthen the bond kill the evil and protect the weak they will not accept defeat."he paused and sighed and continued "The white one will strike The scared will fight water shall be lost and wisdom found when all hope is lost death will make a choice love or life."

Clearly the last part was about me.I was horrified and shocked. What was I supposed to do? "So how are we getting there?" I asked.  
Chiron looked at me with saddness in his eyes and said"You And one person of your choice will shadow travel there tonight and the rest will apparate tomarrow."he looked around the room of demigods"Halie who will you take tonight?"

"Eric."I said.

"Eric, Halie stay here. Everyone else, you are dismissed to pack."Chiron said.

After every one else was gone chiron gave me a piece of paper and said "This is the address you must go to. They will ask you a question once you get there the answer is for Mad-eyed I held hands with Eric and the world became shadows.

* * *

When we appeared in the house Eric fell on top of me. We were face to face.

Then I saw the she looked like she was about sixteen and she had frizzy brown hair"The visitors are here."Eric blushed and rolled off of me we both stude up.

Suddenly the room was fullof people and they were all pointing sti...er wands at us.

"What color Is chirons favorite blanket?"Asked a guy with shaggy black hair.

"Blue"I said.

"Their good wands down"all of the wizards relaxed their arm s but none actualy put the wands away." time for a meeting."

A red haired women spokeup"they're just children they can't be in the order they aren't even 15 how are they supposed to fight a war?"

I stood up and said angrily"I'm 13 and Eric is 14 people younger than us have fought in wars And we have been trained for this."

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George go to your rooms."all six of them sighed and left.

a short man with a glass eye said" We might as well sit this is going to be a long meeting."

When we sat down Eric held my hand. His hand sizzled with electricity. I introduced myself"I'm Halie only living daughter of hades."I sent them all my best death glare. Some of the wizards scooted farther away.

"I'm Eric son of Zeus defeater of the gorgons."

"I am Arther Weasley and this is my wife Molly."Arther said pointing at The Red haired Lady.

"I'm Mad-Eyed Moody and this is Sirius."

"We know this is serious thats why we're here"Eric said.

"No, my name is Sirius."The man with shaggy back hair stated.  
"I am Serverous snape but you may call me profser Snape."

"I'm Remus and this is Tonks."Remus gestured to a lady with pink hair.

"Ok are done with intro ductions? Good, now why did Dumbledore send children to our aid?"Arthur asked.

I had just about had it with these stupid wizards."Call me a child again and I'll show you something scary."I said.

"Your hardley a teenager why should we be afraid of you?" Mrs. Weasley Asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. "I said

"Who is Vol-"

"Don't say the name."Tonks said.

"I know that names have power but he's just a mortal right? "Eric said

"Its bad luck to say his name." Arthur said.

"the dark lord is an evil wizard who killed Harry's parent 14 years ago we have no clue how Harry even survived that night." Remus said.

"When does the school year for Hogwarts start?" I asked.

"September 1."Mad-eye answered.

"Who are we protecting?" Eric asked.

"Harry Potter." Arthur said.

"And anyone else that you can." Molly added.

"Ok. When will Dumbledore get here?" I asked.

"Any minute now." Snape said.

"We have a prophecy. Should I repeat it now or wait for Dumbledore?" Eric asked.

Every one went quiet for a moment the we heard a loud POP! and a guy that in my opinion had way to much hair walked into the room.

"Hello every body. I see Chirons Demigod s are here. What are your names heroes?"The man who I guessed was Dumbledore asked.

"Haile daughter of hades." I said

"Eric son of Zeus."

"He sent the best of his heroes. Good you two will be use full."He paused and then said "I could have sworn I asked for more."

"4 more are coming tomorrow."Eric said.

"I assume Chiron sent his best?" Dumbledore asked.

""His best just fought a war, they needed a break." Eric said.

"We are the best he could find." I added. Dumbledore nodded. He was watching our every move.

"They can't possibly fight a war they are only children." Molly said. I stood up and yelled "Stop calling us children we've seen things you couldn't imagine in your worst night mares."

Dumbledore frowned at me and said" Control you temper. Because they seem to believe that you are incapable of protecting Hogwarts. why don't you two have a quick spar."

I smiled, nodded, let go of Eric's hand and thought about my necklace turning into a sword. Dumbledore used his wand to push back the furniture and the order lined up against the wall.

Eric and I were 5 feet away from each other" Come on Eric you want to start or do I have to." Eric smiled but stayed where he was. I shadow traveled behind him. but just as I was about to strike he turned around and blocked my sword. We backed up.

We were 2 feet then, part he swung at my feet. I blocked and pulled out a dagger that I always had on me. I used the shadows to pull away his sword and appeared right behind him with my dagger to his throat "dead," I declared with a smile.

"I let you win,"He replied.

"Meeting over." Dumbledore said.

* * *

**thanks for reading. 2 reviews please**


	4. love

**Hello me again. We are at 1 review (sigh) let try to get to five. I do not own PJO or HP the amazing authors Rick Riordan and J.K. Rolling do. Thanks for reading =)**

* * *

After the meeting we were joined by six more people joined us for dinner. A furious looking black haired boy. Then the girl with frizzy hair came in. After that two red heads who looked identical walked in. Then there was a pretty red head. lastly there was a Tall angry red haired boy.

"Hello I'm Halie daughter of Hades," I said.

"And I'm Eric son of Zeus,"

Then one of twins said" I'm Fred that's George."

"I'm Ginny."

"Hermione." frizzy hair said.

"Ron" the angry boy said.

"Harry Potter." The boy with back hair said proudly. Then he looked at us like we should know him.

Dinner was quiet accept for some questions.

"Do you have any powers?" Harry asked.

"I can raise the dead, shadow travel and control the dead." I said.

" I can make a storm appear out of no where control lightning and fly." Eric said.

* * *

After dinner all of the (as Mrs. Weasley would put it) the children went to the bedroom that Ginny and Hermione share.

"Can you tell us about Hogwarts, maybe give us some kind of map?" Eric asked.

They all looked at each other "Should we?" the boy with black hair asked

"maybe." Hermione said

The twins just shook their heads and Ginny looked very confused.

"Juts go get it Harry. Their bound to find it at one point." Ron said.

Harry got up to go find what ever they were talking about.

"you can't tell one person about this." Fred said.

"If you do we will embarrass you to the max." George added.

"What are you four keeping from me?" Ginny asked angrily.

"you honestly have no idea what we are talking about?" Fred asked Ginny.

She shook her head.

"Just the map that helped us pull the pranks of the century," George said.

"The Marauders map." Just as Fred said this Harry came into the room holding a piece of paper.

"Give it to me Harry." George said.

George pulled out his wand and said" I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Then he tapped his wand to the piece of paper and map of what appeared to be a castle showed up on the paper.

"It shows where every one is in Hogwarts." Ron said.

" I Never thought about how you pulled off all of those pranks, I just saw the out come." Ginny said.

"Now, If you could get Mum to say the same thing we would be happy." Fred said.

"We've been using this for years. it shows all of the secret passages." Harry said.

"And nobody ever told me about this? Do you have any Idea how hard it is to sneak around and have no idea if you'll get caught when you turn the next corner!" Ginny said.

"Ya year one at Hogwarts was hell." Ron said. Hermione slapped the side of his head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Ron asked.

"because you are an idiot Ronald." Hermione said.

They fought with each other like pigeons try to get the last piece of bread" shut it, both of you."I said glaring at them.

I glanced at the clock on the wall." Its almost midnight I'm going to go to bed." I said then I walked down to the kitchen to ask Molly where I should sleep.

When I got there the door was cracked open." I don't think we should trust them, especially that girl its like shadows pull towards her." I heard Snape say

"The shadows do pull towards her, her father is Hades the god of the underworld. If we are to win the war we must let them believe we trust them," Dumbledore said.

"Snape has a point, the children are quiet shocking. The girl said she could raise the dead." Molly said.

"Why do we even need them? We could protect the school ourselves. We don't need death girl and he freakish friends to protect the children!" I couldn't even tell who said that I was so angry. We stop our lives to protect them and they don't even care!

I walked into the room with my poker face on and said" My name is Halie. The shadows pull towards me because my father is Hades god of the underworld, precious metals, and stones," I paused as anger flared though me" I didn't have to come to help none of us demigods do. If you don't want my help then tell me and Eric and I will be gone in five seconds!"

"Calm down Halie or you could kill us all." Dumbledore said. I looked around and noticed the walls were shaking. I turned around to see every one at the door they all had shock and fear were stiched on there faces.

"I'm sorry." I said" I' didn't mean to." Then I ran to the door and went out side outside

"Halie stop" Eric yelled "stop Halie we need you."I stopped but didn't turn around. "I need you." Eric said more quietly

"I need you to." I said. My heart beat speed up. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders and I slowly turned around to see him through my tear I found a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"I love you Halie."

"I love you to."

he smiled and said "Good." Then leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

thanks for reading!


	5. news

thanks for the comments favorites and follows. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

That night we weren't in bed till 3 am. I was so happy he loved me I felt like I was floating on a cloud of bubbles.

In the morning Arthur, Moody, and I went to pick-up the other half bloods.

"Hurry up Halie there landing now!" Mr. Weasley called.

I ran down the stairs " I'm coming." I Said rolling my eyes.

"Why can't I come?" Eric asked.

"Because if there are to many of us we'll attract to much attention." Moody told him.

I kissed him on the cheek then said " We'll be back in less than an hour I promise."

Arthur had a short exchange with Molly. Then we walked out the door.

"I always wondered how the muggle get around the world I have heard of air panes but Tell me how do they work?" Arthur asked.

"Well...umm. Actually I never thought about that." I said. Being a daughter of Hades I never really though about air planes or even flying. I didn't need to be shot out of the air by Zeus.

When we got into the car Arthur sat in the drivers seat, Moody sat in the passengers seat and I sat in the back seat. I counted the seats and noticed that there were only 2 seats left.

"There aren't enough seats in the car. We won't all fit." I pointed out.

"Trust me every one will fit." Moody said" I cast a charm on the car to make it expand when more people come in."

* * *

As we walked into the air port I started looking for them.

"What do they look like," Arthur asked.

"The tallest is a blonde boy he has-"I was about to continue but then I saw them" That's them," I said pointing at their group. Dave looked like he had gotten off of the scariest roller coaster ever.

Hannah was lead the group our way.

"Nice to see that you guys are alive" Said.

Hannah long brown hair was tangled and her purple Thousand Foot Krutch t-shirt was wrinkled. Dave was wearing a pair of jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt. Brianna was wearing a cute navey blue sun dress with with white sandals. Finally in a plain white t-shirt and jeans was Joey.

"Are these the wizards?" Joey asked.

"No they are a couple of clowns I picked up on the way here." I said sarcastically.

Moody glared at then introduced him self" I'm Mad-eyed Mood." His glass eye lazily swept over the demigods.

Arthur glared at me then said" I'm Arthur Weasley."

Hannah being the youngest yet somehow also the most bold was the first to introduce her self "I'm Hannah. Daughter of Ares."

"I'm Brianna, daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus." Brianna said as she ran her hand through her raven black hair that fell all the way to her waist.

" I'm Joey Hoff son of Hermes . Are you missing your car keys?" Arthur check his pockets and frowned.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" Arthur asked.

Joey held up the keys, smiled, then handed them back to Arthur.

"I'm Dave son of Poseidon."

After introductions we got into the car to go back to the house.

* * *

**Eric POV**

After they left I was walking up the stairs to go and find a place where I could avoid wizards and questions." think they're all death eaters," I heard Ron say.

"Why do you always insist that people are death eaters Ronald!" Hermione said angrily" Why can't they just be our friends?"

"I don't trust them either, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione sighed, said "You two are impossible!" then she walked out of the room.

I quickly ran into the first door that I could go into. I looked around and saw a toilet. I was in a bathroom.

* * *

**Halie POV**

On the ride home Hannah thoroughly expland what a computer was to Arthur." We could use some of those at the ministry. They sound very useful."

"What do you use to organize every thing?" Brianna asked.

"We Use Magic and parchment." Arthur answered

"Wow you don't have paper yet?" Dave said.

"The wizarding world was left in the stone age. I mean do you even have toilets?" Joey asked.

Moody rolled his eyes and said" We're almost there. when we get inside you must be quiet until we get to the kitchen." Then he pulled out a small piece of paper and said" Read it then pass it around."

Brianna gave him a curious look then read the paper and passed it to the next person.

" Are we doing anything tomorrow ?" I asked

"Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley. To get the stuff you will need for school." Arthur replied as we pulled up to the house.

"Remember be quiet." Moody said as he got out of the car.

When we walked to the door Arthur put his finger to his lips then opened the door. As soon as I stepped inside I knew there was no way they were going to make it through the hallway without waking Mrs. Black up, because as soon as we walked through the door Joey sneezed.

The curtains that covered the photo flew open" Filthy half breeds and traitors everywhere who dare they come in and intoxicate my home-"

Everyone flinched when she screamed and then we heard a chorus of" They're back," and "Will someone shut the old hag up?" And "close those curtains,".

* * *

After they got the curtains closed every one met up in the kitchen for lunch.

"Any thing interesting happen at camp since we've been gone?" I asked.

"Well we have some ba-" Brianna started.

"Percy went missing yesterday and Annabeth is going crazy searching for him." Hannah said.

"Why did you wait to tell me? Do we need to help search?" I asked.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted to tell you and Eric at the same time." Dave said sadly.

"Is every one else ok?" Eric asked.

"They are all doing good. Every one is looking for Percy." Brianna said" I mean he is the biggest hero ever."

"Umm If you don't mind me asking who is Percy?" Hermione asked.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon defeater of Kronos and a bunch of monsters. He is our best hero." Brianna said.

"I still don't like him." Hannah said.

"oh and he beat Ares in a fight." Joey said. This earned Joey a slapped on the head from the one and only Hannah.

"Who is Annabeth?" Ginny asked.

"She is Percy's girlfriend and she goes with Percy on almost all of their Quests." Dave said.

there was an awkward silence and as usual the one to break it was Hannah " So what are we going to get at Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

* * *

Happy new years =D


End file.
